Green
by Pongo0614
Summary: An unknown knight brings an unnatural feeling to Camelot. Nearly a year after he left with his head under his arm, Gwaine and Gorlois head out to return the favour. Why does Gorlois feel like he recognizes the Lady of the Castle? Story 7 of Changes
1. The Challenge

_Hey Guys_

 _Back from Exams._

 _So glad to not be revising and to finally get this story out._

 _I have put a lot of research into this and I hope it shows._

 _This is similar to Gwaine and the Green Knight but I have put my own little twist on it to allow it to fit into the Changes timeline._

 _This was going to be a one shot but then I had too many ideas so it is now 4 chapters long._

 _I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Gorlois – 15  
_ _Clarine – 14  
_ _Gareth – 12  
_ _Lynette – 10  
_ _Amhar – 9  
_ _Maldue – 8  
_ _Isobel – 8_

* * *

 **The Challenge**

Arthur looked out to the hall.

The spring and summer had been good, leading to a good harvest.

The hunt had managed to catch a variety of different meats for their guests.

He hoped that the New Year would be the same as the one about to end.

Arthur watched as Gaius and Gilli tried to control Amhar, Maldue and Isobel. They were still too young at the moment to join the top table.

Gilli had joined them not long after they found Gorlois and had quickly taken up the role of Gaius' apprentice. Merlin couldn't help Gaius as much and the man wasn't getting any younger. Gilli had a certain knack when it came to medicine and preparing the herbs. Arthur believed he had picked most of it up while being with the druids.

Arthur looked to his right.

Gwen was talking to their eldest while Gareth was laughing at a story Leon was telling him.

Arthur sighed and hoped it wasn't the one when he was braying. All his children had heard it at different occasions. Clarine had even asked both Merlin and Morgana if they could make it happen again. Merlin had refused but Morgana was happy to do it.

He turned to his left.

Merlin and Morgana were whispering about something, probably not something that Arthur wanted to know, and Gorlois was trying to entertain his sister.

It was Lynette's first time at the top table. After years of moaning about not being there, Arthur believed that she didn't find it as exciting as it looked. He had to admit, he had thought exactly the same at her age.

Arthur must admit he was hoping for some excitement but he never would have expected the event that followed.

The doors of the hall opened, slamming heavily into the wall.

A man strode in on a horse, causing the hall to fall into silence.

The man was easily the tallest man they had ever seen, a head taller than Percival. Broad shoulders didn't help make him look any smaller.

Arthur was sure he would be a giant if they existed.

It was not only his sheer size that shocked the hall.

His armour was an impressive shade of green as was his hair and beard. Even his eyes were green.

They all had a hard time working out whether the small amount of skin he was showing was green as well or if it was just the reflection of the armour.

His horse was also covered head to hoof in green armour.

At this point, everyone wished that he had a shield or a cloak just to see where he was from.

All the top table was stunned as the man left his horse, walking up to the dais, an axe handle coming out from his shoulder.

"Which one of you is King Arthur?" The man said, his voice booming around the quiet hall.

"That would be me." Arthur said, standing up.

The knight studied Arthur for a while.

"Why don't you join us?" Arthur suggested, anything to have the strangers piercing gaze move from him. "I am sure there is plenty to go around. No one should be alone to see in the New Year."

"I am not here to bring in the New Year. I hear that Camelot's knights are the most valiant in the realm, particularly the ones of the round table." The man said eventually.

Arthur couldn't help but feel pride. "My men uphold the knight's code as any knight should." He paused for a moment. "May I enquire to why you have interrupted these celebrations?"

"I am not here for a fight, if that is what you are insinuating. I wish to set a challenge for one of your knights. A blow for a blow. This axe will be my gift to him." The man said, gesturing towards it. "I will sit, unarmed, as he gives me the blow. Yet in a year and a day, I will have the right to deal him one."

Arthur turned to look at his knights, every single one of them trying to avoid his eye.

This wasn't the time for them to forget themselves. This was the time to prove what Arthur had tried to build Camelot into.

He would have dealt the blow himself but he knew Gwen would scold him for it later.

The knight opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll do it." Gwaine said, leaning on the top table for support.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"Gwaine are you sure you are in the right frame of mind to be accepting a challenge like that?" Merlin said, leaning over the table to try and talk some sense into his friend.

"He has already accepted." The knight said.

"Yes but he is the only man I know that can get drunk before the tables are cleaned." Merlin argued. "He is in no fit state to stand let alone to be thinking straight to think over the challenge properly."

"Stop being a girl's petticoat." Gwaine said, patting Merlin's cheek. "I have this under control." He said pushing himself off the table.

Gwaine winked towards his king before stumbling towards the knight.

"Can't you stop this father?" Gorlois said, leaning over his mother.

"No, for once I don't think I can." Merlin said, eyes not leaving Gwaine.

The stranger put his hand over his shoulder and produced the most magnificent axe any of the court had seen.

The detail was so particular. The handle was covered in little emeralds, save for two places to put your hands. The head of the axe glistened in the candle light, managing to reflect every single flame.

"It is a good weight" The knight said, letting it roll out of his hands into Gwaine's waiting ones.

Merlin dragged his hand over his face as Gwaine fell over, the weight of the axe pulling him down.

"That is mighty heavy." Gwaine said after he got up, leaning on the axe for support.

The knight knelt down and leant forward. He moved his hair out of the way, exposing his neck.

Gwaine looked up at his oldest friends. The look he gave them was one of realisation of what he had accepted.

It took Gwaine a while to actually lift the axe high enough.

He took a deep breath as he brought the axe down, allowing gravity and the weight of the axe to do the task.

Everyone gasped as the head came off in one fluid movement.

Everyone expected the blood to pour from the body. Everyone expected the head to roll. Everyone expected the body to slump and fall over.

Most people gasped and the top table and Gwaine all had their mouths open as the knight's hand reached out, catching the head by his hair before it reached the floor.

The knight stood up. His armour turning a darker shade of green as the blood oozed out.

"By Goddess, how is that possible?" Gwaine whispered.

The knight repositioned his head to be under his arm. He quickly mounted before turning to Gwaine.

"I trust I have your word that you will come to find me in a year and a day."

Gwaine nodded. "Where shall I meet you?"

The knight chuckled as if Gwaine was supposed to know.

"There is a place, a few leagues away, called the Green Chapel. You shall find me there."

The stranger then turned his horse around and left as quickly as he entered.

Gwaine slowly turned to the top table.

"What have I done wrong?" He said once he saw four glares.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur said, trying not to pace or shout.

"I wasn't. I was drunk."

"We did tell you that." Merlin said.

"I cannot believe you could be this stupid." The king shouted, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You aren't the ones with only a year and a day to live." Gwaine argued. "I didn't realise he would get back up again."

"Next time think before you accept any challenge." Merlin suggested.

"I don't think we should be dwelling on what trouble Gwaine has got himself in to." Morgana mentioned. "I don't know how many times I have gotten him out of trouble. I believe the main thing to focus on is where the Green Chapel is. It may give us some indication to who is behind this and how the hell he survived."

"I agree." Merlin said.

"You would now, wouldn't you?" Arthur spat.

"Look I don't understand why you have such a problem with this." Morgana said, hoping to understand her brother's attitude. "If there is one person we should always put a wager on for getting into trouble, it is Gwaine. Just because it isn't you being the heroic one and offering up your life, doesn't mean you can throw a tantrum."

Arthur didn't humour her with a reply, instead he turned his back to them and looked out of the window, watching over the city.

"We will start first thing in the morning. There is no point starting to look now."


	2. Leaving

_Here is the second instalment._

 _Sorry it is a little late. Been working more recently and I kidder forgot about it on Monday._

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Gorlois – 16  
_ _Clarine – 15  
_ _Gareth – 13  
_ _Lynette – 11  
_ _Amhar – 10  
_ _Maldue –9  
_ _Isobel – 9_

* * *

 **Leaving**

They searched every book and map in the library, asked Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth numerous times what they knew.

Winter turned into Spring, that turned into Summer, that turned into Autumn, and they were no closer to finding out who the Green Knight was or even where the Green Chapel was.

Gorlois darted around the servants as they prepared for Samhain.

But it wasn't just Samhain that they were celebrating.

Gwaine was going to leave the next morning for the Green Chapel.

They still had little idea where it was but the knight had said that it was a few leagues away. Wherever it was, he would need the time to try and find it.

Gorlois ducked under the platter that could have ended up over him.

"Sorry." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the library.

He walked over to where his father was and pulled open the curtains.

"Let's have you lazy daisy."

Merlin lifted his head and shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"A bit of warning would be nice next time." Merlin said, voice full of sleep as he ran his hand down the side of his face.

"Sorry but it was either mother or I. I thought I would get here first as mother wouldn't have been as kind as me and I need to ask a favour."

"I suppose you are right." His father said, remembering the last time Morgana had woken him up in the library. She had been annoyed because he hadn't come to bed so decided to pull the chair out from underneath him, making sure that he hit the floor.

He shook his head before returning his attention to his eldest.

"What favour do you want?"

"Let me go with Gwaine." Gorlois blurted out. "I know you plan to go with him. But without you here, Arthur will try and follow. Not saying that's a bad thing. I mean, it will be another Strength, Courage and Magic adventure. But I want to start my adventures. I want to be like you and have so many adventures to tell my children that I don't know where to start and there is a new one every night so they don't hear the same old stories over and over. I just need your help in convincing mother that it is a good idea."

Merlin sighed. He couldn't deny what Gorlois was saying. He was planning on going with Gwaine. But he wasn't going to tell Morgana that.

"I get what you are saying …" Merlin started.

"So let me." Gorlois said, butting in. "I proved when I was 14 that I can look after myself. I am now 16."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. I will speak to your mother about it."

He blamed Morgana for his stubbornness, well for all their stubbornness, but equally Morgana blamed him for it as well.

"Thanks father." Gorlois said, starting to leave.

"I am not making any promises though." Merlin shouted after him.

* * *

The feast was in full swing when Gorlois asked again.

"Have you spoken to mother?" He said in a low voice.

"Ummm … no." Merlin said, starching the back of his neck.

Gorlois sighed.

"I was going to wait until she had a couple of glasses. She is usually calmer then."

"Or more aggressive." Gorlois reminded him.

"What is this I hear you want to go with Gwaine?"

Merlin turned around to look at his wife.

Morgana looked up with him. Head titled to the side, eyebrow raised.

"Who are you talking about? Me or him?" Merlin said, pointing to his son.

"Both." Morgana shouted.

"Now you wonder why I kept so much from you." Merlin said, the ale loosening his tongue.

Morgana ignored his protests as she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him towards the entrance of the hall.

"GORLOIS BALINOR! You better come as well or I will drag you the same way!" Morgana shouted as she noticed her son hadn't moved.

Gorlois covered his ears and ran after them.

The fact that his mother had used his middle name meant she wasn't happy and he knew how much it hurt to be pulled by your ear. He had it done many times.

* * *

"What's up? I thought you would be drinking the night away."

Gwaine lifted his head off his arms and looked up at Percival.

"And I thought you had forgotten us."

"Me? Never." The former knight said, falling into the seat opposite.

"How is married life treating you?"

Percival sighed. "To be honest, and I know I can be with you, the first few months weren't the best. I never realised how spoilt she was! She demanded anything and everything from me. I almost told her I was coming back to be a knight of Camelot and wasn't going to return." He said honestly. "But she fell out of it when she became pregnant. I would have thought she would have demanded more from me. Except for the moaning. Goddess that woman can moan."

Gwaine chuckled.

"I don't ever remember Gwen or Morgana moaning like she did. Even when Morgana was with the twins."

"So how is the little one?" Gwaine asked.

"Not so little any more. We named her Anne. I try not to spoil her because I don't want her to be as bad as her mother. But I do understand why Arthur gives into his daughter."

"So trouble in paradise then."

Percival smiled. "We will work through it. I mean if Merlin and Morgana can go from being enemies and trying to kill each other to helplessly in love then we can make it work."

"GORLOIS BALINOR! You better come as well or I will drag you the same way!" They heard Morgana shout.

"Speaking of the devil." Gwaine said, raising his eyebrow. "I don't want to know what he has done. She must be mad for her to use his middle name."

The two friends sat in silence for a while.

"I should get packed. Leaving in the morning and I haven't even started."

"Nothing's changed there." Percival said, watching his friend stand up.

Gwaine held his arm out and Percival took it.

"See you in the next life."

"Even after all this time, I didn't expect you to die by an axe."

The knight smiled and left.

* * *

"No. No! NO!" Morgana said, getting progressively louder.

"Let's compromise." Merlin said, rubbing his ear. "I won't go. I won't run off in the middle of the night. But let Gorlois go with him."

"What so he can bring back his cold body?" Morgana said, hands on her hips.

Gorlois remained silent. He knew she was in no mood to compromise.

"Maybe not. We could make sure of that. All of us here have the power to use magic without saying spells. We could bring him back alive."

"And when you say we?"

"Did I say we?" Merlin said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I meant he … as in Gorlois."

"Mother, haven't I shown I can look after myself?" Gorlois said, trying a different approach. The guilt trip. "I am 16. Most of the other Lord's sons have been going out on patrol since they were 14. Other than visiting other kingdoms, I have only left the city by running away. I know you are protective of us, me in particular, but I need to make my own adventures. So I have something to tell my children as they grow up."

Gorlois watched as his mother's features softened.

"I am not liking this one bit but … Yes Gorlois, you can go with Gwaine." Morgana said.

Gorlois smiled at her before running out the room to pack, before she changed her mind.

* * *

Gwaine rolled up the shirt and stuffed it in his bag.

He walked over to the wardrobe and picked up the next one.

He didn't want to dwell on what would happen when he meet the Green Knight again.

His task was stopped by a knock on his door.

"Enter." Gwiane said, expecting Merlin or Arthur to walk in and state that they were coming with him.

But then again they would have just ran into the room.

He was surprised to look up and see Lynette standing there.

"Lynette?"

He watched her feature turn from happiness to confusion.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting it to be you. I thought it would be Arthur or your father."

"Mother has banned him from going with you."

"Your father rarely does as he is told." Gwaine said, smiling at all the memories he has of Merlin's defiance, the fisher king being the biggest.

"You can't go anyway. You're too important to die over a stupid challenge."

He looked up at her.

"I have to. It would be cowardly not to go."

"I wouldn't think any less of you." Lynette said placing her hand over Gwaine's.

He hadn't noticed that she had got closer to him and didn't really like the direction this was heading.

"You're missing out on the celebrations." Gwaine said, removing his hand from under hers and walking over to check his armour. "Samhain is one of my favourite festivals."

"Then come back with me."

Gwaine hated the Pendragon/Wyllt stubbornness at the best of times.

"I can't. I need to pack."

"You think like the rest, don't you?"

The question cause Gwaine to look up at her.

"What do I think?"

"That I am only young and don't understand love."

Gwaine smiled. "I am forty odd and I don't understand love."

"But you must know what your heart wants." Lynette said sadly.

"Gwen once joked that I was too in love with myself to love anyone else. Anyway I love the adventure and thrill that being a knight has to offer. That is enough to satisfy me."

"What about me?"

Gwaine had tried his hardest to direct the conversation off this subject but he knew it was coming.

"Lynette. We have spoken about this. I am your Uncle. That is all we can ever be."

"No we could be more."

"Lynette, you are 12 and I am 43. Someone better will come along. I am not worthy of that type of affection."

Lynette was about to argue when her brother bursts into the room.

"Gwaine, mother says I can go with you. I thought I better tell you before she changed her mind."

Gorlois looked between his sister and the man that had become an uncle to him.

"Goddess Gorlois, why do you have to be so much like father? Would it hurt you to knock once in a while?" Lynette said, storming out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"She is so much like her mother." Gwaine sighed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gorlois said looking at Gwaine.

"Yes but you have just saved my skin." Gwaine said patting his shoulder.

* * *

Gorlois awoke from the weirdest dream he had, had for a while.

He had gained his mother's seer powers but only slightly. The twins were better on that side.

He got up and splashed water over his face, removing the small amount of sleep left.

Gorlois looked up in the mirror and smiled.

He was glad that he was allowed to go with Gwaine. He would remember this for the rest of his life.

* * *

"North."

"Sorry?" Gwaine said, turning to Gorlois.

"North is the way we need to head." Gorlois said, sheathing the sword into the saddle.

"And how do you know that?"

"Dream and I have a hunch."

They continued to ready their horses in silence.

"Ready?" Gwaine said, mounting.

Gorlois nodded, moving to do the same.

"I should hope you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

The two men looked up to see Morgana at the top of the stairs.

Gorlois pasted the reigns to Gwaine before running up the stairs, taking two at a time, to hug his mother.

"Thank you for letting me go."

Morgana held on to him.

"I need to one day." She said, smoothing down the hair at the back of his head.

 _So much like your father._ She thought as she pulled back to look at him.

"Look after him." Morgana called down to Gwaine as Gorlois joined him, mounting his horse.

"I thought he was meant to be looking after me." Gwaine joked.

Morgana felt Merlin's arms go around her as she watched them go.

"Don't worry. He will be back."

Morgana lent back against him and placed her hands over his.

"That's not what I am worried about. I am worried about who is behind this."

Morgana would never admit out loud but at one point, Morgause had come up with a similar plan.

Whoever it was saw the importance of trying to separate Courage, Strength and Magic.

Morgana just hoped they would fail or it might be the start of Camelot's downfall.


	3. Lord and Lady

_I am just going to post this when I can as I am working so much now._

 _This is the longest and_ _penultimate_ _chapter of the story_

 _I am sorry for what I have done in this chapter and I hope you can all forgive me for it._

 _Enjoy and see you at the end_

* * *

 **Lord and Lady**

Gwaine and Gorlois had spent nearly two months travelling by hunches and dreams.

It wasn't the mode of travel that they liked much.

The amount of times they had to backtrack because the path they were taking had vanished was too many to count.

"This will teach you never to accept a challenge while drunk." Gwaine said, daily, at least twice.

The journey had been quite uneventful. They would restock at every village and catch whatever else they needed.

They had asked at every opportunity if anyone knew where the Green Chapel was. Everyone they asked had given them a blank look before telling them that they had no idea what they were on about.

Every person they asked gave them less confidence that they would find it.

The weather had been good to them until Christmas Eve, where it had rained from the moment they woke up and didn't look like it was going to give up any time soon.

"Blasted rain." Gwaine grumbled.

Gorlois had never realised how much he moaned.

The beginning was fun and they joked most of the time. Now Gorlois was doing everything not to punch Gwaine in the face. He was worse than Clarine for moaning.

Gorlois smiled. "Look up there."

Gwaine followed Gorlois' arm to see where he was pointing to.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see a castle."

They spurred their horses on, not wanting to spend another moment in the rain.

They excitement was dampened when they reached it, now realising it had a moat and the drawbridge was up.

"You go that way." Gwaine said, pointing anti-clockwise. "See if you see anyone on patrol."

Before they headed off, they heard a shout.

"How can we help?"

The two travellers looked up.

"We seek refuge from the rain. Is it possible for you to ask your Lord quickly?" Gwaine shouted up to him.

"Where have you come from?"

"Camelot. I am Sir Gwaine while this is Gorlois Wyllt."

The guard said no more. The drawbridge came down and Gwaine and Gorlois took no time in crossing over it.

Servants rushed out to meet the arrivals, grabbing onto the reigns of the horse.

If Gorlois wasn't pleased by the thought of dry clothes and a bed, he would have questioned why the servants were so quick out.

As they entered the castle, they were met by another servant.

"The Lord welcomes you to his home. He would welcome you himself but he is currently entertaining guests."

"It's no problem." Gwaine said. "We are just grateful for some shelter."

"And someone else to speak to." Gorlois muttered.

If Gwaine heard his companion's comment, he decided not to react to it.

"You're lucky. We have two spare rooms as one of our guests hasn't arrived."

The man turned around and gestured them to follow him.

He reminded Gorlois too much of George and he did hope that he didn't make bad brass jokes as well.

* * *

Gorlois walked the short distance between their rooms.

He relished in the comfort of not being in armour and accepted the clothes that had been provided for him.

Now dressed in a dark green tunic and brown trousers, he let his magic search the castle.

"Nothing unusually, other than they gave me clothes that fit."Gorlois said, entering the room.

Gwaine was dressed in the same dark green tunic but had black trousers on instead.

"Harry will probably be back soon to take us to the Lord."

"Does the Lord have a name? It would be nice to know where we are."

"Maybe he wants to formally introduce himself."

Gorlois didn't know why but he felt on edge, that this all felt too good to be true.

Before he could voice his concerns, the servant entered the room.

"As long as you are ready, the Lord will meet you now."

"Thank you Harry." Gwaine said smiling at him.

* * *

The room was filled with people and Gorloir was glad when Harry led them up one of the sides to the top table, rather than bringing them through the middle.

The Lord sat tall in his chair. Gorlois couldn't tell how tall he was but he could tell he was a little taller than his father. He also guessed that the Lord must have been a warrior at some point. His clothes didn't hide his broad shoulders or the muscles in his arms. His beard was long enough to shape into a point and his hair was just a bit longer than Gwaine's.

"Milord this is …" Harry started, gesturing Gwaine to carry on.

"Sir Gwaine of Camelot and Gorlois Wyllt, son of Merlin …"

"And Morgana Wyllt." The Lord finished for him.

"Either I am well known or my parents are." Gorlois joked.

"I have heard many things about your mother. I sadly never got to meet her but I did house her sister here for a while."

Gorlois smiled sadly at the mention of Morgause. She was still his aunty, even after all she had done.

"We thank you for our rooms."Gwaine said.

"It is nothing. As you can see I am entertaining guest anyway." The Lord said, gesturing the room. "Please sit with us. There is enough to go around."

Two servants brought over two chairs and placed them next to the Lord after the others moved down.

"Where are you headed? Shouldn't you be in Camelot on this day?"

Gwaine pulled at the bread roll he had picked up.

"We are headed for the Green Chapel. Not that we know where it is. And to be honest, I have lost the track of what day it is."

"It is Christmas eve." The Lord said, cutting into an apple. "And for the Green Chapel, it is no more than 2 miles from here. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

The chatter of the hall died down as the Lady of the castle entered.

She was quite tall of a woman with blond hair flowing down her back, stopping just before her waist. Her eyes were a light blue that Gorlois thought that they were white. Her dress clung to her like a second skin.

Gwaine was staring at her because of her beauty while Gorlois was staring at her to try and understand where he had seen her before.

"I'm sorry milord for my tardiness. I must have fallen asleep." The Lady said once she reached the top table.

"Don't worry my dear. Just glad that you could join us now."

The Lord waited for her to sit down before he turned to his latest guests.

"She has a bad time sleeping."

"Chamomile." Gorlois blurted out. "My mother uses it when she can't sleep." He explained when he felt their eyes on him.

"I'll ask the physician." She said, smiling at him.

Gorlois smiled back. He didn't know why he had said what he did but he knew the next few days were going to be eventful.

* * *

The next few days were filled with feasts and drink.

Gorlois remained wary of the Lady. He was more annoyed that he couldn't place where he had seen her before.

It was the evening of 28th December and Gorlois tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Gwaine questioned.

"Is it bad that I have had better nights on the forest floor than in that bed?"

"Did you just answer a question with a question?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Gorlois said, looking at Gwaine.

"I don't like this game." Gwaine said, taking a long gulp of ale.

"Just don't accept another challenge. We haven't finished the first one yet."

Gwaine placed his hand on Gorlois' shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He said, going back to the feast.

Gorlois didn't want to worry Gwaine but his magic was all over the place. It was if it was reacting to something. His dreams had been the wildest they had ever been. He even had to scry his parents because he had a dream that they had returned to Camelot and everyone had been slaughtered.

He had tried to reassure himself that he was in foreign territory and that's why it was so bad.

Yet it still unsettled him.

Gorlois shook his head.

At this moment, he thought it was a good idea to go out and find out what trouble Gwaine was causing.

* * *

Gwaine followed the Lord into his study.

"I never did ask why you wished to know where the Green Chapel was." The Lord said, refilling Gwaine's tankard.

"Gorlois said it would be best if we told you as little as possible." Gwaine replied, falling down into one of the chairs by the fire.

"The boy is too young to have trust issues." The Lord said, taking the seat next to his guest.

"His parents have always taught him to err on the side of caution. You cannot blame them for their teachings. They are the ones who didn't have the right people by their side when they needed them most."

The Lord smiled at Gwaine. "I can assure you that I can be trusted."

Gwaine pondered on it for a moment before answering.

"I accepted a challenge off a stranger. I dealt him a blow nearly a year ago and it is almost his time to return the favour."

"Most men would have forgotten." The Lord said, sipping on his wine.

"I do hope that but I gave him my word. It may not mean a lot to some people but it does to me." Gwaine said, finishing off his tankard. "Anyway I have to set an example for the future knights."

"You probably do."

The two men fell into silence.

"Fancy a deal?" The Lord said.

Gwaine was about to answer when a knock came on the door.

"Enter." The Lord called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Gwaine.

"Sorry to disturb you milord, just I heard that Gwaine was with you." Gorlois said, coming into view.

"I have just offered your friend a deal."

"Hold on, you haven't offered me anything yet." Gwaine said.

The Lord lent back in his chair. "Over the next few days, my hunt and I are going out. Anything I catch will be yours on the condition that you will give me anything you have gained the same day."

Gwaine turned to Gorlois.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said.

Gorlois sighed. "It is defiantly less dangerous than the last one."

The Lord sat up straighter. "I won't even ask where it came from."

Gwaine held his hand out. "Deal."

The Lord shook it.

* * *

Gwaine couldn't remember the last time he had been woken up to the sight of a beautiful woman sitting on the side of his bed.

"I am sorry to wake you." The Lady said, biting her bottom lip.

Gwaine sat up.

"Don't worry milady. It was a good wake up."

Gwaine couldn't help but smile wider when she did.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Better than I have been but it could still be improved."

Gwaine wished he could reach out to touch her but banished the thoughts. She was a married woman. It wasn't proper.

So it was a surprise to feel her soft lips against his cracked ones.

"I will leave you to change."

* * *

While Gwaine spent his day with the Lady and her guests, Gorlois was trying to find anything that would tell him where they were.

It annoyed him that he knew so little and was slightly annoyed with Gwaine for taking on yet another challenge. Gorlois would have thought he would have learnt his lesson by now.

The sound of a horn stopped Gorlois' snooping.

Time to see what the Lord had for Gwaine.

* * *

The Lord sat proud on top of his horse.

"What do you think Sir Gwaine?"

"That must have been a spectacular catch." Gwaine said. He couldn't deny he was impressed.

Gorlois rolled his eyes. Like his parents, he was totally against hunting.

"It was." The Lord said, dismounting.

"Another innocent life taken in the name of sport." Gorlois couldn't help but mutter.

"Your friend is against hunting. Now that's a shock, especially being the son of a Lord."

"My father has always hated hunting." Gorlois said, proudly. He gave him a look, challenging him to say something about his mother.

The Lord turned his attention to Gwaine.

"So what have you gained today?"

Gorlois' eyes when wide with shock as Gwaine leant over and gave the Lord a kiss.

He managed to shake out of it as everyone moved to return to the warmth.

He ran and caught up with Gwaine, pulling him into the nearby alcove.

"What was that?"

"I was given a kiss, so I gave him a kiss."

"Did you listen to yourself as you said that?"

"Gorlois, I have done wilder things drunk." Gwaine said, smiling at him before leaving.

* * *

Gorlois watched as the hunt left for their second day.

He really wished that he could work this place out but every time he felt certain of something, it would turn out to be wrong.

 _Maybe it's the lack of sleep._ Gorlois thought

He sighed as he fiddled with the bracelet that Clarine had given him.

* * *

"Gwaine I need … What the hell are you doing?" Gorlois said after entering Gwaine's chambers.

"I must go." The Lady said, peeling Gwaine's arms from herself.

The Lady nodded to Gorlois as she left.

"Is she the one that gave you a kiss yesterday?"

Gwaine didn't answer Gorlois' question, instead busied himself with picking up the few clothes off the floor.

"Gwaine, she is married."

"So was your mother." Gwaine blurted out before he could catch himself.

"That was never meant to be mentioned again." The eldest Wyllt spat.

Gorlois remembered it well. Morgana had been caught kissing a Lord from a foreign land. He had spent most of the month trying to seduce her and it happened on his last night. She denied that she kissed him, saying that he kissed her first. Gorlois was one of the ones to find her and even he had to admit she looked as though she was enjoying it. Unfortunately, his father had also been with him. Merlin ran once his brain had caught up with his eyes and locked himself away in one of the many rooms that Camelot had. Morgana sat in front of the door until he allowed her in. There had been a lot of shouting and Gorlois could see that his siblings finally felt what he had been feeling for a long time. Merlin in the end did forgive Morgana but they are still building on their relationship.

Gorlois didn't give Gwaine another moment of his time.

* * *

"Twice she kissed me." Gwaine said. "You should have seen the boar he caught."

Gorlois continued to stare out of the window.

"I'm sorry. I understand why you are so upset."

"Then why did you say it?" Gorlois said trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Because I am an idiot."

Gwaine was shocked when Gorlois didn't even mumble something. He always had a sarcastic answer for everything.

"I'll leave you now." Gwaine said as he left.

Gorlois sighed. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on Gwaine but he knew better than to take it out on the people that had given him a bed.

* * *

"You were the woman in the forest." Gorlois said.

"Sorry." The Lady said, turning to him.

"When I was 14, I ran off and meet Tristan. When I left him, you were there watching. I knew that I recognised you."

The woman rolled her shoulders back.

"And if I was?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Making sure you were becoming the man you will be." The Lady looked him up and down. "You still need to grow into your armour."

Gorlois watched as she walked away.

* * *

"I'm sorry that this is all I could get you." The Lord said, gesturing the fox skin.

"It is fine." Gwaine said and gave the man three kisses.

For the first time, Gorlois looked around at the other Lords.

He recognised a few of them from Lot's court.

He locked eyes with one of them. The Lord was the one to call his mother the black witch.

Gorlois kept his eyes on him as they returned to the castle.

* * *

"Lot is behind this. He has some of his lords in the court." Gorlois said in a low voice.

Gwaine started to look around.

"Don't be that obvious." He said, pulling the elder down. "You got to look without looking. Keep forward as if you are looking at me but move your eyes to your left."

Gwaine did exactly as Gorlois said.

"Kanelinques."

"The first time I heard my mother being called the black witch was because of him."

Gwaine pulled his eyes back to Gorlois.

"Arthur was making changes to the laws on magic. He and Tor didn't like it so tried to force him to abdicate, giving his power to them." The knight explained. "No wonder why they ran to Lot."

"But not just Lot can be behind this. You took a man's head off. How did he still stand and speak after that if a king that hates magic is behind it?"

"I really don't know." Was the only answer that Gwaine could give him.

* * *

 _I am so sorry for Morgana's betrayal._

 _I don't actually know why I wrote it but it fit into the story well._

 _Also did anyone guess that the lady was the same one in The Adventure?_


	4. Green Knight

_And here is the end_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Green Knight**

Gwaine and Gorlois woke up early on New Year's Day.

Today was judgement day for Gwaine.

"Sorry about the way I have acted." Gorlois said as he pulled the chain mail over his head. "My magic has been everywhere and I haven't been sleeping properly. I know it shouldn't be an excuse for my behaviour but I have treated you badly."

Gwaine looked up at him as he tried to do up one of his Gauntlets.

"It is fine. My behaviour hasn't been proper either."

Gorlois helped Gwaine put on his Spaulder when he noticed something around his arm.

"What's this? I don't remember this before." Gorlois said, feeling the silk girdle that was wrapped around Gwaine's arm.

"That umm … Lynette gave it to me. I didn't wear it before because I didn't want to lose it. You know how she is."

"You shouldn't have accepted it. It would give her ideas." The magic user said, finishing off Gwaine's armour.

He wasn't total convinced by Gwaine's explanation but knew it wasn't the time to be questioning things like that.

* * *

"Dreng."

Gorlois turns around to see the Lady waving at him to come to her.

He sighs and goes over to her.

"Not here, they will hear." She said when he reached her.

Gorlois follows her through a number of different corridors until they stopped inside an alcove.

"There were many alcoves back there. Why did we have to go so far?"

"They will hear. I am not supposed to tell you what I am. They will have me for this but your friend, Strength is in grave danger. Dreng, you must find a way for him to return to Camelot safely."

Gorlois looked down at her.

"You must know of our importance if you are calling Gwaine, Strength and me, Dreng. Who are you?"

The Lady shook her head. "Strength needs to be with Courage and Magic for Camelot to be safe. If Strength dies, it will be the beginning of the end for Camelot. You need to look after him. I had hoped to see you in the future, to see you become Dreng as your father became Emrys. But here will be our last meeting."

Without allowing Gorlois to question her further, the Lady left.

Gorlois sighed. He knew something was up.

He went back to their conversation the day before.

 _You still need to grow into your armour._

"Dreng." Gorlois whispered.

He was still becoming him but he had a little more of an idea of what the name meant. It had something to do with being a knight.

* * *

Gwaine was all set to go when Gorlois arrived in the courtyard.

"Come on slowcoach." He said down the youngster.

"I am coming. Ran into someone. I thought I recognised them but it wasn't who I thought it was." Gorlois said as he mounted his horse.

The servants had packed their horses for them and Gorlois couldn't help but feel bad.

They walked over the drawbridge.

 _The servants were ready for us, as if they had been expecting us. The tunics were all different shades of green. The man was a little taller than Percival. His beard and hair had grown a lot since they had been there. The Lady knew who he was. Lot's men in the court. She knew Gwaine was in danger. She knew his importance._

Gorlois could have hit himself for not realising it sooner.

He whispered a spell.

He had hoped that he was right and that Gwaine had done what he promised the Lord.

* * *

If they weren't looking for it, Gorlois was sure that they would have gone straight passed the Green Chapel.

It was indeed a chapel but it had fallen into ruin, the old stone walls were now green due to moss and grass growing around it.

Gwaine gave Gorlois a look before they dismounted and tied up their horses.

Gwaine was going to unsheathe his sword when Gorlois stopped him.

"He didn't come in with a sword. We must trust that we aren't going to be ambushed."

The older man nodded. He knew that Gorlois had a point.

They pushed aside the grass that had grown in the door way and entered the Green Chapel.

* * *

The knight stood tall in the middle of the hall.

"Welcome." He said his voice booming.

Gorlois stayed in the shadows while Gwaine met him in the middle.

"I thought you wouldn't come." The knight said.

"I gave you my word, didn't I?" Gwaine said smiling at him. "To some people it might not mean much when faced with death but to me, if I give it, it stick by it."

The knight gestured Gwaine to kneel.

Gwaine slowly sunk to his knees and lent forward exposing his neck.

Gorlois watched and hoped the spell he had put on Gwaine would work.

The rogue knight closed his eyes and waited.

The knight lifted the axe above his head and brought it down.

Gwaine heard the knight's armour clunk together and moved out the way, the axe landing on the floor where his neck once was.

He looked up at the knight.

"Sorry, just a little too handsome to die." Gwaine tried to joke.

The knight removed the axe and gestured him to take up his position again.

"A blow for a blow." The stranger reminded him.

"Yeah, right." Gwaine said, taking up his position again.

The Knight raised the axe and brought it down again.

This time Gwaine didn't move.

He was surprised to find the blade touching his neck but not drawing blood.

The knight took up his position again and repeated the movement.

Again the blade touched his neck but didn't draw blood.

The Knight brought the axe down for the third time and Gwaine called out and the blade bit into the right side of his neck.

Gorlois let go of the breath he was holding and went over to help Gwaine up.

The Knight stood tall. The axe resting on the floor.

"Well done Gorlois. You worked it out." He said as he pulled the hair out of his face.

"But you are the Lord." Gwaine said.

"I am Bernlak de Hantdesent. I am the Lord of Deira. Welcome to Amata."

"That's why we couldn't find it." Gorlois said.

"Amata is no friend to Camelot. Never has been and never will. The Sarrum has the same views as Lot. My wife was caught by Lot and spilt about the importance of Courage, Strength and Magic. She didn't want to but I was just happy to have her back alive. They hoped together that they could take one out the equation."

Gorlois shook his head.

"So why am I bleeding?" Gwaine asked.

Gorlois had forgotten about the injury. "I put a spell on you once I worked out that the Lord and the Green Knight was linked. You made a deal with him that you would give him whatever you gained in that day. The silk griddle wasn't from Lynette, it was from his wife. You didn't give it to him."

Gwaine pulled at the griddle, undoing it from his arm.

"Here have it." He said, holding it out for the knight to take.

Bernlak shook his head. "I have no need for it. You keep it. But I do advise that you leave. Lot and the Sarrum will be here soon to wonder if I completed the task or not."

Gorlois sighed. He knew that they wouldn't see him again.

He held out his hand for the Lord to take.

"Thank you for being honest."

The Lord took it.

"Thank you for not allowing a life to be on my conscience. I have too many already."

Gorlois smiled as they left.

* * *

They trotted for a bit before Gorlois patched up Gwaine's wound.

"What did you know?" Gwaine said.

"All the clues were there. It was just putting everything together. The man on the bridge let us in after you said our names, without a moments hesitation, and the servants were ready for us. It was like they were expecting us. The clothes were the right size for us and the tunics we were given were all different shades of green. That was the biggest clue. It was like they wanted to tell us. They had taken time to get everything right. The Lord, Bernlak, was a tall man in himself, with armour and boots he could easily be able to look taller than he already was. It's also the little things as well. His beard and hair had grown a considerable amount in the short time we were that. There was also that fact that the Lady called me Dreng. But you weren't there to know that. She also knew you were in danger and knew of your importance." Gorlois explained.

"Oh yes, it was all there." Gwaine said sarcastically.

"I am just annoyed that it took me so long to put together."

"Don't be." The older man said, placing his hand on the younger ones wrist. "You worked it out before I lost my head."

Gorlois smiled.

"Next time, let me into the secret rather than just hoping that everything goes right."

"Let's get home." Gorlois said helping Gwaine up.

* * *

Bernlak remained where Gwaine and Gorlois had left him.

He knew he was going to be punished for this.

He tried to keep his face straight as Lot walked in with the Sarrum, his arm around Bernlak's wife's waist and the other holding a dagger up to her neck.

"Where is the body?" Lot asked surveying the room.

"I let him take it. It is the least that I could have given him."

Lot took the axe from the knight's hands.

"I know when an axe has been used. You could have only scratched him." Lot said, nodding towards the Sarrum.

Bernlak panicked as the Sarrum slid the dagger over his wife neck, starting to leave a red trail.

"Gorlois." The man exclaimed. "He is more powerful than you think. He put a spell on him. I had to let them go. It wouldn't have been right. You want to succeed don't you?"

The Sarrum stopped his task and Lot turned to the broken knight.

"You had to let them go." Lot copied him. "No you didn't. You had to kill him. As your wife said, Strength, Courage and Magic are important in the uphold of Camelot. I need Camelot to crumble."

Lot picked up the axe and swung it at the Lord.

The Lady shrieked as her husband's head came off and his body slumped.

Lot walked over to her and pulled at her hair, causing her to look up at him.

"And if you weren't a druid, I would have a use for you. But I am not mixing with magic."

The Lady went to protest but Lot's hands were already around her neck and chocking the breath out of her.

The Sarrum let go of her and she slumped to the floor, similar to how her husband did.

"It was a waste." Lot said looking at her.

"But she is magic. They could have been more use. Bernlak knew Morgause. He might have known what she did to the black witch."

Lot smirked.

"I think we will soon find out what Morgause did to the black witch. We just need to speed it up."

* * *

 _Does anyone want to hazard a guess of what Dreng means?_

 _Well that is another story over with and leads nicely into To Kill A King._

 _Stay tuned as Custos and Runaways (my first Doctor Who fic) will be up soon_


End file.
